To love ru: save the neighborhood
by magic135
Summary: the to love ru version of hey around:the movie. hope you like it, and no bad comments.


I own nothing. To Love Ru and Hey Arnold: the movie belong to there rightful owners.

TO LOVE RU: SAVE THE NEIGHBORHOOD

Characters-Rito, Mikan, Lala, Nana, Momo, Haruna, Yui, Run, Ren, Yu, Mea, Yami, Ryouko, Kyouko, Risa, Mio, Oshizu, Saki, Rin, Aya, Dr. Tearju, Akiho, Saibai, Ringo, Kenichi, Zastin, Nick Vermicelli, Scheck, Mr. Bailey, Bridget, The City Coroner, Murry, Kyouko's Dad, The Mayor

(The happy life of the town was interrupted by bulldozers knocking down old buildings. Rito and Oshizu were walking down the street.)

OSHIZU-I'm telling you, Rito, your ball is flat. RITO-It's not flat. It's just low on air. (The ball pops and deflates.) OSHIZU-Like I said, your ball is flat. Man, I still can't believe we let those upperclassmen beat us. RITO-Well, the important thing is we tried our best. OSHIZU-The important is we got our buns whooped.

RITO-Come on, we had fun. And we almost beat 'em. OSHIZU-Why do you do that Rito? Why do you always have to look on the bright side when things are bad? RITO-Somebody has to. (They notice FTI helicopters, and a crowd of citizens with their friends in the crowd.) Dr. Tearju, what's going on?

DR. TEARJU-It's Scheck. He wants to buy up the whole neighborhood so that he can knock down and put up a fancy mall. RITO-Who's Scheck? (Looks at the TV.) TV ANNOUNCER-The plan, approved by the mayor moments ago, would allow Future Tech Industries to redevelop a six-square-block area between 33rd and 39th Streets. Oh, I also understand the president and CEO of Future Tech Industries, Mr. Scheck, is about to make a statement.

SCHECK (TV)-Thank you. I just want to say that I'm delighted at the mayor's support of our renewal plan. KENICHI-Nice suit. REN-SH!

MAYOR (TV)-I am behind Mr. Scheck's project 100%. SCHECK-Although some of you in the affected area may have concerns about how this plan will impact your homes and businesses, let me assure you, change is good. This plan represents the end of urban decay, the end of your broken-down shops and apartment buildings, the end of antiquated and dilapidated storefronts. It's time for a new world. Out with the old, in with the new. RITO-What's wrong with old things? Some old things are great.

MIO-Yeah, like Mrs. Vitello. MRS. VITELLO-Whippersnapper. MIO-OW!

RYOUKO-This has been going on for a mouth. The city council recommended against it, but the mayor's letting him do it anyway. I never figured he'd pull it off. MEA-What does it mean? RYOUKO-It means they want us to move away so Scheck's corporation can move in. CROWD-No! No way!

SCHECK (TV)-It's time to put the past behind us. I have seen the future, and it's Future Tech Industries. AYA-But this is our neighborhood. RISA-They can't just tear it down. MOMO (Singing)-'This is our neighborhood. How can they tear it down? How can they turn our smile into a frown? We may be just a few. But if me and you and you.' YAMI-(Switches off the stereo.) No. no singing, Momo.

MOMO-But I thought the occasion called for it (singing) 'We may be just a few…' YAMI-No. This is serious. (A truck carrying a bulldozer is speeding down the street.) CROWD-Oh, my… DR. TEARJU-We can't take this lying down. We should do something. NANA-Yeah, but what can we do?

RUN-We can refuse to sell our houses. HARUNA-We can sign a petition!

RITO-Yeah. Let everybody know that this is our neighborhood and we're not going to give it up without a fight! KYOUKO (Watching from the roof.)-Oh, my. Rito and the others are worried. There must be something I can do to help them.

RITO-Yui can write the petition. YUI-Say no more, Rito. I'm already working on it. KYOUKO-If only I had the guts to tell you how I feel about you. If only I had your strength. RITO-We can take it around the neighborhood, and get everyone to sign. KYOUKO-But, what if you lose? What if the neighborhood is torn down, and we're separated, and we'll never see each other again? And I'll never get to tell you my true feelings for you. Wait, stop it. Run will be mad if she hears this. I got to get my head on straight. (Comes home.) Dad! Are you here? (Finds him with Nick Vermicelli and some other guys.)

KYOUKO'S DAD-(Looking at a model of the neighborhood on a table with the other guys.) Okay, great, but where does the store go? NICK-Alright. Right here. Kirisaki Inc. Big sign can't miss it, and the overpass drops you right in the parking lot. KYOUKO'S DAD-That's good. Right in the stinking lot.

KYOUKO-Dad? KYOUKO'S DAD-Huh? What is it, Honey? KYOUKO-Can I talk to you? NICK-We gotta split anyway, Bob. We'll talk later.

KYOUKO'S DAD-Right. And send me the paper. I can't wait start. Hey, can I keep this pop-up thing? (Points to the model.) NICK-You got it. (He and the other men leave the room.) KYOUKO'S DAD-Alright. Know what this is, girl? It's our future. See, here's where my new building is going to go, right after we tear down the flower shop, Movie Sack and the rest of the block.

KYOUKO-Yeah, well, about all that, Dad… I mean, a lot of people will have to move away and sell their businesses. KYOUKO'S DAD-Yeah, what's your point? KYOUKO-Well, I was just wondering if this whole tear-down-the-neighborhood Future Tech thing is really necessary. KYOUKO'S DAD-Of course it's necessary. It's more than necessary. It's progress. You can't have progress without pain. No pain, no gain. KYOUKO-But what's wrong with leaving thing the way they are?

KYOUKO'S DAD-I'll tell you what's wrong with it, missy. Leave thing the way they are and Kirisaki Inc. doesn't happen. KYOUKO-But, Dad…

KYOUKO'S DAD-Hey-hey-hey! I'll say this once, and I want you to hear it, lady. Change is good. When the new Kirisaki Inc. goes up, the cash is gonna roll in and you'll forget about the old town. And do you know why? Because we'll be rich. And that means you'll be rich. You're already a TV star.

KYOUKO-Dad, I was a TV star when I was 12. KYOUKO'S DAD-Oh, well, what more do you want? KYOUKO-I don't know. KYOUKO'S DAD-Well, make up your mind, because once the neighborhood goes down and my building goes up, you can have anything you want. And I mean anything.

KYOUKO-Anything? KYOUKO'S DAD-That's what I said. We're gonna be stinking rich, girl. Rich. What's more important than that, huh?

(At Rito's house.) RITO-Dad? SAIBAI-That's my name. Don't wear it out.

RITO-Dad, Makin and I are worried. SAIBAI-Oh, don't worry, kid. We won't sell the house. We're right behind you. Right, Ringo? RINGO-That's right. Every step of the way. MAKIN-But, what if Scheck gets everyone else to sell?

SAIBAI-Then I guess they'll bulldoze down the neighborhood, girl. Ringo and I will have to work elsewhere and who knows what'll happen to you and Rito. You'll probably be sent to a foster home in some far out state like Manitoba or… Wait. No, that's not a state, that's a province. Oh, no, kids you'll be Canadians!

RITO-Dad, we're serious. SAIBAI-I know Rito, but we're not cooked yet. Whatever happens, we'll all be OK, even if we have to become Canadians. They have very good bacon there. Get it? Canadian. Bacon. This thing on? Come on, kids. Work with me. RITO-Goodnight, dad. MAKIN-Goodnight, Mom.

RINGO-Night, kids. Sleep well. (Next morning Rito see some FTI helicopters and a group of workers install huge Sheckvision TV screen on a roof. A crowd is watching them at work.) CROWD-Awesome! WORKER-Release.

(The workers unroll a huge sheet with "SCHECKVISION MALL-PLEX – INFORMATION HEADQUARTERS" written on it, and hang it below the screen. Rito goes up to his friends.)

RITO-What's going on? RISA-You must be a sound sleeper, Rito. They've been hammering on it all morning. MIO-Look! (On the Sheckvision screen it's written "30 DAYS UNTIL CONSTRUCTION BEGINS") REN-Willikers! LALA-It's so wicked awesome. RITO-No, guys! It's not awesome. It's terrible. Read it. We've got 30 days to save the neighborhood. RUN-Look, it's that Scheck fella.

SCHECK (On the Scheckvision screen)-It's time for a new world. Out with the old, in with the new. I have seen the future and it's Future Tech Industries.

YUI-He sure gives me the willies. KENICHI-But you gotta admit, he looks good in a suit. RITO-Kenichi. KENICHI-I know, I'm just saying. RITO-Come on!

(Rito, his friends, and the other citizens of the neighborhood are trying to organize protests against tearing down the neighborhood. The days went on while the Scheckvision screen is counting down. Soon the screen show:

"6 DAYS UNTIL CONSTRUCTION BEGINS")

ICE CREAM MAN-Yeah, six days to go, and then sayonara, suckers!

RITO-Six days. Enough time to try maybe one last big thing. But what?

SAKI-How about a party? You always throw the most amazing parties, Rito.

RITO-Yeah, a party. A block party. With music and food. RUN-And finger sandwiches. MEA-Yeah, and food. RITO-We'll have a concert. The music will be so load we'll get on the news. And then people would get excited and the mayor will have to change her mind. And she'll stop the bulldozers.

GANG-Yeah! MIO-What do we call it? SAKI-How about the "Save the Neighborhood Debutante Ball" GANG-Nah…

REN-Block Power, baby. MAKIN-Blockenanny.

MOMO-Block till you Drop (Falls down.) NANA-It's a Block Thing. Y'all wouldn't know. AYA-A Block Party… Party?

RITO-How about… Blockapalooza? GANG-Yeah!

(Rito and Lala are giving away passerby's leaflets with "SAVE THE NEIGHBORHOOD-BLOCKAPALOOZA! MUSIC-FOOD-FUN! This Saturday!" writtin on them.) RITO-Blockapalooza. LALA-This Saturday is the day. RITO-Blockapalooza! LALA-Get your tickets while they're hot!

NICK-(Getting a leaflet.) "Save the neighborhood"? "Blockapalooza?" This we don't need. (Pulls out a cell phone and calls somebody.) Hey, it's me, Nick. I think we got a problem.

(Saturday came and the crowd is cheering as the band played. Kyoko watches form the roof.) KYOUKO-Blockapalooza, hah! Good idea.

A NEW REPORTER (On TV)-It's called Blockapalooza, a last-ditch effort to save the neighborhood from the wrecking ball. A classic story of the little guy pitted against the corporate giant. (Nick Vermicelli and Kyouko's Dad are watching TV at Kyouko's house.) KYOUKO'S DAD-What the heck, they'll mess up the deal! NICK-Forget about it. It's all taken care of.

RITO (On TV)-You know what this is about. It's our last chance to stand up and tell Future Tech Industries that we won't sell. We won't let them tear down our neighborhood. (The crowd on TV screen is cheering.) NICK-We intercepted their permit, making the whole assemblage illegal. (Police cars suddenly appear at the party.) S.P.A.T. OFFICER-Go, go, go! (The crowd is panicking. Police breaks up the party. People are running away.)

MAKIN-(To the officer) What's going on? OFFICER-This whole assemblage is illegal. RITO-But we filed a permit. OFFICER-We never got any permit.

(Nick Vermicelli and Kyouko's Dad are laughing at the TV screen.)

VOICE FROM FTI HELICOPPTERS-Please disperse from this area at once!

RITO-Dad? SAIBAI-Bring on your worst. We shall not be moved. (He chains himself to the door of the house.) S.P.A.T. MAN-Come on. Nice and easy.

RINGO-Hey, stop! That's my husband. SAIBAI-(While he and the door he's chained to are carried into the S.P.A.T. car.) Never give up, kids. Never give in. save the neighborhood. One if by land, two if by sea. Put the lime in the coconut. Mix it all up. (The car speeds away.) YU-Well, that's it. This place belongs to Scheck now. They've got the cops on their side. I give up. AKIHO-Me too. I'm selling my place. Goodbye, old neighborhood. I'm gonna miss you.

RITO-Selling? But… RINGO-I guess I'll go try and get Dad out of jail, son. Then we'd better get packing. RITO-Packing? Mom, we can't give up. It's not over. RINGO-Oh, that Scheck character has us covered from every angle, son.

RITO-Wait! Where are you all going? Come back. Come back.

SCHECK (On Scheckvision screen)-Out with the old, in with the new. I've seen the future. Change is good.

(Rito and his friends at the arcade.) RITO-Only two more days. REN-I know.

RITO-There's gotta be some way to stop the bulldozers. HARUNA-Look Rito, we tried. There's nothing more we can do. We just have to face it. In two days, this neighborhood is coming down and we'll just have to move on. RITO-I just want to do something. Baby carriage, ten o'clock!

OSHIZU (While playing Runaway Bus.)-I see it. Rito, saving the neighborhood isn't a game. It's real life. And in real life, you can't always win. (Wins the game.) I mean I can win Runaway Bus every time I play it, but that's because it's a game. RITO-I guess. YUI-You did your best, Rito. (Rito and the gang find Risa and Mio sitting on pavement while walking along.)

RITO-What are you guys doing? MIO-Hey, guys. RISA-We were just looking at a piece of history. MIO-It was four years ago, we made these handprints in the cement. RISA-Yeah. YUI (Reading)-"Mio and Ris." Mio and Ris?

RISA-Well, it only says Ris because just when I was fixing to write the 'A' to finish off my name, Mio's dad came around the corner, and we had to hightail it.

MIO-I always thought that made it even cooler. RISA-Yeah. We always thought it'd be there forever, but after they tear they tear down the neighborhood, I reckon nobody will even remember. MIO-Yeah. (The gang sees Haruna's sister at the movie store.) HARUNA-Hi, sis. AKIHO-Look kids. (Show them some bricks with Akiho 4 written on them.) That was me, four years old. My grandfather made the mark. He was so proud of me. He used to tell me, "Akiho, one day, Blockbuster Movies will be your shop." (We see a flashback scenes of Akiho memories.) Sure enough, my father took it over and then when he retired, he passed it on to me. That was the proudest day of my life. I always knew one day I'd pass the shop on to my own kid. I guess now that's never gonna happen.

OSHIZU-Because they're tearing down the neighborhood? AKIHO-That. And the fact that me and Yu might never see each other again. Still, I never thought I'd fall in love with someone like Yu. Another couple of days, the Blockbuster Movies is going to be a pile of bricks. Excuse me, kids.

(Rito and his gang met at his house.)

RITO-Dad? ZASTIN-He's still in jail. RITO-But I thought they were just keeping him for one night. ZASTIN-He keeps trying to escape. Thinks it's a game. Fourth time they put him back. (We see Saibai trying different ways to escape, and fails every time. Rito and his friends find Lala and her sisters packing there things.) RITO-Hi, Lala. Have you seen my mom?

LALA-Oh, Rito. We may never see each other again. (Runs away crying.)

NANA-Come on, big sis. MOMO-Yeah, pull yourself together. (Finds Ringo in the den.) RITO-Mom, what are you doing? RINGO-Packing our stuff, son.

HARUNA-You haven't sold the house yet, have you? RINGO-Oh, it's only a matter of time now, kids. Everyone else has sold. Scheck owns the whole block now, except for us. I have to sell. MIKAN-I can't believe this is happening.

RINGO-Me neither. You know, I was born in this house. My dad got it in the 1890's, over a hundred years ago. Won it in a card game from a man his dad had fought in the Tomato Incident. MEA-The Tomato Incident?

RINGO-Oh yes, the Tomato Incident. Now, that was a good story. (Opens a book. We see the historical scenes as Ringo tells about the events.) See, the Yanks won the rights to this land after the Pig War. But we still paid taxes to the British on all sorts of goods, including tobacco, meats and vegetables. The whole town was in a snit over a new tomato tax. The Brits were adding a nickel on every tomato. People were outraged and were open in arms spoiling for a fight.

AYA-What happened? RINGO-The Tomato Incident, kids. My grandpa and his neighbors overturned a cart of British tomatoes on this very street. Soldiers were sent to arrest him by order of the colonial governor, Archibald Von Scheck.

RUN-Von Scheck? RINGO-Hm, I wonder if he's any relation. Anyway, Von Scheck's men attacked the neighborhood but the locals used guemrrilla warfare. They made a barricade of turned vegetable carts and fought with whatever they had. They had lots of tomatoes. They were British tomatoes, which were small and hard and really hurt if you got hit with one.

PROTESTER (In Ringo's story; throwing tomatoes.)-Let her rip

RINGO-That did it. The redcoats were in full, ignominious retreat. That's why we eat Japanese tomatoes, kids. Although I had one recently from Chile the other day. Very juicy. YUI-Ms, Yuuki, did that battle actually happen?

RINGO-Of course, it happened. It was one of the greatest battles in history.

RITO-No. Don't you see? This is our answer. RINGO-Yes! Yes, Rito! Juicy tomatoes from Chile. Why didn't I think of that?

RITO-No, the Tomato Incident. If that battle took place right here in front of the house, this whole neighborhood should be a national land mark. RINGO-Well, there probably was a document that declared this a historic site once. RITO-Then maybe I can find it. We still got two days. I can show the document to the mayor, and she'll stop the bulldozers. They couldn't tear down these ever! And Akiho and Mrs. Vitello could keep their shops, and Risa and Mio's handprints would stay on the sidewalk, and you, dad, Mikan, and me could keep living just like before. Nothing would change. Mom, don't sell the house. I'm gonna track down that document and save the neighborhood. RINGO-You're a bold kid, Rito. I'm with you all the why! But you better hurry before the bulldozers knock down the whole thing.

SCHECK (On Scheckvision screen)-Change is good. I've seen the future and the future is FTI. (At Kyouko's house. Her dad is looking at the model again.)

KYOUKO'S DAD-So, my Kirisaki Inc. is going right here where we're knocking down these old shops? NICK-That's right, Bob.

KYOUKO'S DAD-And that's in the contract, right? NICK-Absolutely.

KYOUKO'S DAD- There's no funny business, right? NICK-Hey, am I a rat fink? It's all on the up-and-up. Trust me. All you gotta do is sign. (He gives Mr. Kirisaki the contract.)

KYOUKO'S DAD-Robert… Kirisaki! (Kyouko walks down the stairs and hear the men's voices.) NICK-Beautiful, Bob. It's all settled. In two days from now my bulldozers are gonna tear down the old and make way for the new.

KYOUKO'S DAD-Then all we gotta do is sit back and watch the moolah roll in.

NICK-You've got a way with words, Bob. KYOUKO'S DAD-Hey, can I keep the pen? (Kyouko hurries to her room and talks to a picture of Rito.)

KYOUKO-On, Rito, another moral dilemma… Stick with my dad and get rich or find some way to help you, my friend, whom I have so long adored. If only I knew what to do. If only I had a sign. (Falls on her face on the floor.) Perfect.

(Rito couldn't get the others but Oshizu to help as they walked out the house.)

OSHIZU-Ok, Rito, you convinced me. RITO-Right. We are going to find that document, show the mayor, prove that the neighborhood is a legal national landmark and stop the bulldozers from knocking it down. OSHIZU-Right, and we're gonna do it all in the next (Looks at Scheckvision countdown clock) 46 hours and 19 minutes. RITO-Right. OSHIZU-Should be plenty of time. (The two turn at a corner and collide with Kyouko.)

KYOUKO-Rito! What are you doing here? Where's the fire?

RITO-Hey, Kyouko. We're just in a hurry. We're gotta find a government document to save the neighborhood. KYOUKO-(Laughing) If you think you're gonna save it, you're more crazy then I thought. All the papers are signed. In two days, this place is gonna be a parking lot. End of story. Any questions?

RITO-Yeah. Do you think you could lend us some bus fare? OSHIZU-We're a little short, Kyouko.

KYOUKO-It's like I'm living in Crazy City. Oh well, since my dad's company is gonna be built on the ashes of you old lives, and I'm gonna get rich of the whole deal, I guess the least I can do is give you change for the bus. RITO AND OSHIZU-Thanks. (They rush to the bus.) KYOUKO-Good luck. You're going to need it. OSHIZU-there is one thing you forgot to tell me, where are we going?

RITO-To the one person that can help us to find that document, Mr. Bailey.

OSHIZU-You mean that guy that works at Saki's family's company?

RITO-Right. I know he can help us. (At the office.) MR. BAILEY-I can't help you. C-A-T, apostrophe, T. can't RITO-But, Mr. Bailey, this is important.

MR. BAILEY-I'm sure it is, but so is my job. Look at all this work I got piled up. I have no time to run a check on some tomato document that was probably lost 50 years ago. Now please, leave me alone. I don't know how you got in here anyway. RITO-But, Mr. Bailey, if we don't find that document, everything's gonna be torn down. Akiho's video store, Mrs. Vitello's flower shop.

OSHIZU-The butcher shop, the arcade. MR. BAILEY-How many ways can I say it? I can't help you. RITO-Bowling alley. The ice cream shop.

MR. BAILEY-I don't want to lose my patience with you.

RITO (Seeing a box of donuts.)-Dolly's Donuts. OSHIZU-Dolly's donuts?

RITO-Yeah, you know. (Winks to Oshizu) That great donut shop. Dolly's Donuts. MR. BAILEY-What did you say? RITO-Oh, we were just saying what a shame it is that the bulldozers are gonna tear down Dolly's Donuts.

OSHIZU-Yeah. Dolly's Donuts. Two days from now, they're history. No more Dolly's Donuts, Mr. Bailey. MR. BAILEY-But I love those donuts. Nobody makes a cruller like Dolly. I've been going to Dolly's every day for 30 years. I don't think I can go though a morning without 'em. How can they tear down an institution like Dolly's? That's just savage. RITO-I know. But, hey, what can you do? OSHIZU-Right. See you, Mr. Bailey. (Saki comes in.)

SAKI-What are you two doing here? RITO-Trying to find the document.

SAKI-You mean the document that Lala told me about? RITO-Yep.

MR. BAILEY-Wait a minute. Where you think are you going? You want to save your neighborhood, don't you? Come on, then. We've got a document to find.

(Mr. Bailey is working at computers for hours, Rito, Oshizu, and Saki are feeding him with donuts.) MR. BAILEY-Ok, this is it. When the computer stops, it'll spit out a card telling us everything the system knows about where your tomato document is. RITO (Reading the print-out.)-'The location of your document is unknown.' MR. BAILEY-I'm sorry, boys. RITO-It's all right. Thanks for your help. OSHIZU-You did your best. (Saki sees them leave Mr. Bailey office.) Well, what we are going to do now? SAKI-Guys, it's probably no worth mentioning, but I know a guy, the city coroner… He's kind of, well, a nut. But he's a well-known history buff and keeps all kinds of crazy records on old historical papers. Maybe he can help you find that document. RITO-Can you take us to him?

(Lightning flashes as a thunderclap pierces the air, it is stormy outside the coroner's house. Saki is ringing the doorbell.) OSHIZU-They look like they're closed. Let's come back later. SAKI-We don't have time. Come on.

OSHIZU-You first. (Rito and the girls come in and walking down the halls of the morgue.) RITO-Hello? Hello? Hello? (They end up in the cold room. The coroner who slept there scares them.) CORONER-Hello! I was just taking a nap. Did I scare you? I scare most people. Not intentionally, you understand. Just the nature of the job. Anyhoo, what can I do for you? (Some time later.) The Tomato Incident did indeed happen. In fact, happen. It was a major historical turning point in the birth of the county. RITO-What about the document?

CORONER-Well, there was, as I recall, a document stating that your neighborhood was officially declared a national landmark. Not an especially well-known document, but official nonetheless. And I just may have a file on it. I keep my historical records in here. (He opens a drawer but find a dead body in it.) Oops, wrong drawer. (Oshizu faints.) Aha! (Opens another drawer.) Here we go. Tomato Incident… Tomato Incident, Tomato, Tomato, Tomato. Tomato Incident! Here it is. According to my records, there was a document detailing the official status of your neighborhood as a national landmark. SAKI-What happed to it?

CORONER-Let's see. It was contained in a collection of local historical paper which were sold at auction five years ago to a private corporation. There's

no record of a name, but there is a address. 66613 Riverside Highway. It's out on the peninsula.

(Waiting at the bus outside.)

RITO-Are you sure you want to come, Saki? SAKI-Yup! I followed you on your crazy mission, I staying with you till the end. (The group enters the bus.)

RITO-You're going up to the peninsula, right? MURRAY-Don't talk to the driver while the bus is in motion. OSHIZU-But the bus isn't in motion.

MURRAY-Now it is. Get behind the yellow line. (Rito and the girls sit at the empty places. The bus goes out of the city.)

RITO-(Counting the house.) 66590, 66600. we're close, girls. (Rito and the girls get off the bus.) MURRAY-Future Tech Industries. (The bus goes away.)

OSHIZU-Future Tech Industries? RITO-They've go the document?

SAKI-Hm, hm, hm. The document that could save the neighborhood is in the hands of Future Tech? Now what, Rito? RITO-I guess we'll talk to Mr. Scheck.

(Inside the FTI building.)

GUARD-You can't talk to Mr. Scheck. RITO-But… GUARD-He can't be seen without an appointment. SAKI-Then we'll make an appointment.

GUARD-Mr. Scheck doesn't make appointments. OSHIZU-All rightly, then. Have a nice day. SAKI-Right. Goodbye. (Instead of walking out of the building, Rito and the girls snick into a door, and run through the empty halls.)

RITO-Girls, there's cameras everywhere. OSHIZU-And I think they're watching us. SAKI-(As they find a security room with plenty of displays showing the halls of the whole building.) Man, this is creepy. Let's get away from here.

SCHECK-(In his office.) Security? GUARD-(Through intercom.) Yes, Mr. Scheck? SCHECK-(Through intercom.)There are three kids in the hallway, 40 feet from your security desk. GUARD-(Through intercom) What? Sir, I…

SCHECK-Apprehend them and bring them to my office. (Singing) Life is just a bowl of cherries. (A guard brings Rito and the girls into Scheck's office.)

GUARD-Sir, we found these kids wandering the halls unescorted.

SCHECK-Unescorted? GUARD-Yes, sir. SCHECK-Without security clearance?

GUARD-That's right, sir. SCHECK-This is serious, isn't it? GUARD-Yes, sir.

SCHECK-We can't have young kids wandering the halls of Future Tech Industries unescorted without security clearance, now, can we? GUARD-No, sir.

SCHECK-No, sir. No, sir. and these three kids just snuck past security and wandered about the building unescorted. Is that about the size of it?

GUARD-Yes, sir. SCHECK-Yes, sir. Well, now, who's responsible for that?

GUARD-Sir? SCHECK-You're the head of the security, aren't you?

GUARD-Sir, yes, sir. SCHECK-"Sir. Sir. Yes, sir. Sir." Is that all you can say?

GUARD-No, sir. I mean, yes, sir. Sir! SCHECK-There he goes again. I'll tell you what. Why don't you just go now. Go back to your duties as the head of security. Who knows how many other kids around here wandering the halls of Future Tech Industries unescorted while you stand here like a big, dumb stiff repeating "Sir, yes, sir. Sir."

GUARD-Yes sir! (Runs away.) SCHECK-What can you do with a character like that? He's like a wind-up doll. "Yes, sir. Sir, yes, sir. Sir. Sir." I'll tell you, it's hard to get good help nowadays. It must be upsetting to be dragged unceremoniously into my office like this, but I can't have young teens wandering the hall of my company unescorted. You understand? My name is Scheck. And, who might you be?

RITO-I'm Rito and these are my friends Oshizu and Saki. We live in the neighborhood you want to tear down. SCHECK-That I'm going to tear down.

OSHIZU-But we heard there's a government document that says the whole neighborhood is a national landmark and can't be torn down by anyone.

SCHECK-Really, I've heard about that document, too. In fact I had my people looking to it. And you know what they found? The document doesn't exist. The whole thing's just a rumor, bogus. I promise you if there were such a document, I'd never go through with my plan. RITO-But it must exist. It was part of a collection of local historical papers. SCHECK-Look, my young friend, as much as I admire your thoroughness and direct approach, the fact remains, I don't have the document, you don't have the document. So the neighborhood's coming down. Any questions? SAKI-What if we tell you we don't buy your story?

SCHECK-Hm. Security. (Rito and the girls are thrown out of the building. The same bus stops near them.) RITO-That went well. SAKI-(As they get on the bus.) That Scheck is not a good man. But he's a natty dresser.

(While Kyouko's dad is playing with the modal of the neighborhood, Nick Vermicelli receives a phone call.) NICK-Yeah, what's wrong?

SCHECK (In his office)-Nick, I just had an interesting conversation with three young teens: One had ribbons in her hair, one was a blonde haired girl, and one was a orange haired boy. NICK-A orange haired boy huh? Hey Bob, you know anything about a orange haired boy? KYOUKO'S DAD-Urm? Nah. (Continues toying around with the model neighborhood.) NICK-I don't know nothing about a orange haired boy, boos.

SCHECK-Are you sure? Because there was one nosing around here just a few minutes ago asking about that document. You know the one I'm talking about.

NICK-You mean the document that could mess up our whole operation? But it's locked in the records room. Nobody has a key except you and me. I promise you Mr. Scheck, I haven't seen a kid like that around, but I will keep my eyes open.

(Kyouko hears what he's saying.) (It's late evening at the Yuuki household and Rito and the girls are in their PJs.) RITO-I'm not ready to give up yet.

OSHIZU-Rito, sooner or later you're gonna have to face the facts: There's nothing we can do about Scheck's plan. RITO-There's gotta be something.

SAKI-Rito, it's going to take some kind of miracle. (The phone is ringing.)

RITO (Picking up the receiver)-Hello?

DEEP VOICE (Through the phone)-The document your looking for exists. They're hiding it from you. RITO-What? Who is this? DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Call me Deep Voice. RITO-Who are you? DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that Scheck is up to no good. The only thing that can stop him is that document you're looking for. (We see a cloaked figure in a trench coat and hat in front of Rito's house.) RITO-How do you know about it? DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Let's just say I know.

RITO-Where is the document? DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-It's hidden at FTI locked in a safe deposit box. Nick Vermicelli has the key.

RITO-Nick Vermicelli? But how do we…?

DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Follow Nick and you'll find the key. I'll be in touch. (Hangs up and walk off.)

RITO-But wait! Who are you? OSHIZU-That is too freaky. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm in, Rito. SAKI-Me too. What's the plan? RITO-The plan is we find Nick Vermicelli. Then we spy on him, until we find out where he's hiding the key to the safe deposit box OSHIZU-Right. RITO-Then we steal the key, go to FTI, sneak in, and get the document from the of safe deposit box. SAKI-Right.

RITO-Then, we evade the security guards, and if we make that far all we have to do is head up town, find the mayor, and deliver the document, so she can declare the neighborhood a national landmark and stop the bulldozers.

OSHIZU-Rito, that's a long plan. RITO-I know. But we gotta do it or forget to save the neighborhood. And we're gonna need some special equipment.

SAKI-All this may sound crazy, Rito, but I've heard of this girl, Bridget, who lives across town, kind of an equipment specialist. (Next morning)

OSHIZU-Are you sure this is the right place? SAKI-It's the address Aya gave me. RITO-How do you know she can help us? SAKI-Because that's what Bridget does Rtio, she helps people. I mean, that's how the legend goes.

(They come to a door.)

RITO-Maybe she's not home. SAKI-What's this button? (Points to a red button with "DO NOT TOUCH! THIS MEANS YOU!" written on it.)

OSHIZU-I don't think you should touch that. SAKI-Oh, come on, what could happen? (Presses the button.) (Rito and the girls are grabbed into a net and are lifted to a window above them. The window shutters open, and in the frame stands Bridget.) BRIDGET-Okay, which one of you touched my button?

RITO, OSHIZU, and SAKI (grinning)-Me. (Inside Bridget's base.)

BRIDGET-Well, if you're gonna try to save the neighborhood, you're gonna need some equipment. Top of the line. State of the art. Mini condenser microphone for the ultimate concealed surveillance. Headphones and micro-radar tracking dish. 400:1 zoom lens binoculars with infrared capability for night vision. High tension, plastic wire, anodized steel pulleys and nylon straps for maneuvering in vertically-challenging situations. A two-way secure walkie-talkie for maintaining communication. And a synchronized, programmable,

glow-in-the-dark watch set to Greenwich time and accurate within 1/10,000th of a second. And it all fits into this cool AS-47 Junior Secret Agent utility belt.

RITO-How much does this all will cost? BRIDGET-Well, since it's for such a good cause, it's on the house. I figure it's my contribution. RITO-Great. We'll take three of them. OSHIZU-Do the belts come in any other colors?

BRIDGET-Black or pink. OSHIZU-We'll take black. RITO-What about this?

(Rito presses a button on a yellow box and it transforms into a tiny car.)

SAKI-Rito, why do we need a remote-control car? RITO-You never know.

SAKI-Whatever you say. (Rito, Oshizu, and Saki dress into stylish black suits.)

BRIDGET-Alright. The neighborhood is counting on you. Good luck, guys.

(Rito, Oshizu, and Saki are walking down the street, looking cool. Kyouko gets off the bus and collides with them.) RITO-Kyouko? SAKI-What are you doing here? KYOUKO-I was walking, until you bumped into me, guys.

OSHIZU-Sorry, Kyouko. We were just… KYOUKO-Yeah, yeah, just out playing you dumb secret agent game. Aren't you guys a little old for that?

RITO-Come on, girls. We got thing to do. KYOUKO-Ha. What, some new plan to save the neighborhood? RITO, OSHIZU, and SAKI-That's right. (Getting on the bus.) Let's roll. KYOUKO-Try taking off those lame shades so you can see where you're walking next time. Good luck, guys. (To herself.) Oh, my brave orange haired hero on yet another absurd quest, this time to save the only home you've ever know, armed with nothing but your friends and your sporty utility belt. Godspeed, my love. (Hits her head.) No, no, no. What's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about Rito when my friend Run is in love him.

RITO-This is the place, girls. (They see Nick Vermicelli going out of his house. Rito and girls run to the bus driver.) SAKI-Uhm, Mr. driver, could you open the door? We need to get out really bad. OSHIZU-We gotta follow that guy. He's got a key. MURRAY-The bus stops at the corner of 43rd. (Rito and the girls break away through the doors.) Hey! Teenaged delinquents.

(Rito and the girls are following Nick Vermicelli. They saw him go though a door with a sign "NO ONE UNDER 21" on it.)

SAKI-Rito, we're way under 21. RITO-Maybe we can get in around back.

RAY DOPPEL (Singing)

Ain't this a great old block

Don't you wish we could roll back the clock

Oh, the windows we busted

The hubcaps we stole

The apples we boosted

The bums that we rolled

The fun that we had violating parole

Ain't this a great old block, Doc

(Rito and the girls dressed as waiters with fake moustaches to seek into the restaurant, and hider under a table. They use Bridget's microphone to listen to what Nick Vermicelli and his female companion are saying.)

OSHIZU-Got her. SAKI-What are they saying? WOMAN-So, is the key safe?

NICK-Course it's safe. I got it right here. WOMAN-Well, that's good. We wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. OSHIZU-A key. They're talking about a key. RITO-Maybe it's the key Deep Voice was talking about.

NICK (Oshizu is trying to adjust the microphone, and Nick's voice is heard through the restaurant load speakers.)-Don't worry about the key. (The clients of the restaurant are confused.) CLIENT-What key? NICK-What's going on?

RITO-What happened? OSHIZU-Did I do that?

RAY DOPPEL (Checking his microphone)-This thing on? Sorry about that, folks. Hit it, Tony. (Tony the pianist starts to play.) NICK-Hey, get a busboy over here. Clean this up and get us more drinks. Yo, busboy! (He shouts the dressed up Rito and the girls, they are forced to come to his table.) What are you, deaf? Clean up this mess or I'll make you wear it. RITO (Whispering to the girls while they are wiping Nick Vermicelli's table.)-Look. The key. It's around his neck. NICK-And get us two more Bartletts pronto. No ice this time. And no lipstick. (He notices that one of Oshizu's moustaches unstuck.)

SAKI (In "grown-up" voice.)-We'll get those for you right away, sir.

RITO-Right away. (Rito and the girls hurry to leave the restaurant.)

NICK-Orange haired kid!

(At Rito's house, Ringo was talking to Akiho, Yu, Tearju, Zastin, and Ryouko about what to do, while scheckvision screen say "00:14:04 UNTIL CONSTRUCTION")

RINGO-Alright, you guys. Here's the deal. The boys are risking their life with some crazy plan to get a rare historic document from the hands of that Scheck character and they don't stand a chance. We've got to think of a back-up scheme that'll bail us out when their crazy, lame brained plan fizzles. So come on. Think of a plan. It's got to be smart, logical and feasible. TEARJU-Maybe we could paint the house with vanishing cream. Then it would be invisible. YU-That is the stupidest idea I ever heard. What if it rains? Ding-dong. You ever think about that, Tearju? It'll wash the vanishing cream off, and then everyone'll see us

TEARJU-Oh, man you're right. RYOUKO-Look, what we gotta do is build a dummy neighborhood one block over. AKIHO-You're the dummy, Ryouko. That will never work! RYOUKO-Yeah? I don't see you coming up with anything, Ms. Genius. Why don't you dig it a little deeper into the caverns of your puny mind, egg head. RINGO-Digging? Caverns? Hey, wait a minute. That reminds me! The secret tunnels! AKIHO-What secret tunnels?

(Ringo leads them underground to the secret tunnels.) YU (Exclaims)-Marone! (His words are echoed.) RINGO-Pretty impressive, eh? A network of tunnels that honeycomb the entire block and possibly lead to the rest of the neighborhood. TEARJU-I hate it. It's dark, and it smells. It's very creepy.

AKIHO-Yeah, let's go back, Ringo. RINGO-Wait, wait, wait, wait. Listen. One of these tunnels goes under the street from our house to the one across from us. If we wire it with explosives, we'll blow a hole in the street that the bulldozers can't cross. RYOUKO-Yeah? Just one little detail, Ringo. Where you gonna get the explosives? RINGO-From Zastin, of course. Just go down to your job site and lift a couple hundred pounds of explosives when no one's looking. Huh!? Huh!?

ZASTIN-That's the craziest thing I ever heard, especially considering I got twice that much under my bed. (The rest look at him incredulously.) What? Hey, we all got our little peccadilloes. (At the police station, Saibai makes a shawahenk-style tunnel from his cell.)

(Outside in the street, Deep Voice is standing on a roof, watching Nick Vermicelli to return to his house. Dark clouds block out the moon as thunder starts to rumble. Rito and the girls have traced him down as well. They are on the roof of his house looking through the skylight.)

OSHIZU-Finally. RITO-Let's hope he's ready for bed. He should be. It's midnight. As soon as he's asleep, we can get the key off him. (After some time.)

SAKI-As soon as he falls asleep? What if he keeps watching TV for hours?

OSHIZU-Maybe there's nothing good on. (They hear Nick Vermicelli's phone is ringing.) Someone's calling him. Quick! (Pulls out Bridget's microphone.)

SAKI-Oh no. Last time we nearly got killed using that thing. OSHIZU-Come on, Saki. We gotta find out who's calling him. It might be a clue. SAKI-A-ah. All right. (Inserts an ear-phone into his ear.) Hm! That's Kyouko's Dad.

NICK-Yeah, Bob. You're sure a full partner. What're you calling for? Go to bed. What about your contract? You got a problem with the contract, Bob? Oh for heaven… Quit reading it and get some rest. (Hangs up.) Stinkin' pain in the…

KYOUKO'S DAD-That no-good runt! "Party of the first part, party of the second part…" Yada, yada, yada, yada. Hey, wait a minute… What the hack!

RITO (Looking at Nick Vermicelli through high-tech binoculars.)-I think he's finally asleep, girls. (Finds them asleep.) Oshizu. Saki. (Shakes him.)

SAKI-Give me that key! (Realizing where she is.) I was just resting my eye.

OSHIZU-Come on, it's time to go in. (Pulls out a rope.) SAKI-Wait a minute. You're not gonna hang from that, are you? OSHIZU-Not unless you want to.

SAKI-I don't think it's my size. (After some time. Oshizu hangs on the rope, Rito and Saki lowers him into Nick Vermicelli's room.)

NICK (Mumbling while he's asleep.)-No problem. I'll fix it. (Oshizu draws her hand closer to the key hanging on Nick Vermicelli's neck.) RITO-Come on. Almost there. You can do it, Oshizu. NICK (Talking in his sleep.)-What is that? Who's going? (A droplet of Oshizu's sweat falls onto Nick Vermicelli's face. Nick Vermicelli slightly opens his eyes and sees Oshizu's face very unlear.)

Ah, it's an angel. (Falls asleep again. Oshizu pulls the key off Nick Vermicelli's neck. Rito and Saki pulls Oshizu back up to the roof. They run away to the street. A street phone ring Oshizu picks it up.) OSHIZU-Hello?

DEEP VOICE (On the phone.)-Good job getting the key. RITO-Wait. Deep Voice. Where are you? DEEP VOICE (On the phoe)-Don't worry about that. I'm watching all your movements. (We see the figure of Deep Voice stanging on the other side of the street.) I'm everywhere and I'm nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere. SAKI-Come on, Deep Voice, cut the voodoo dolly mumbo jumbo, okay?

OSHIZU-Yeah, why have you to be so mysterious? DEEP VOCIE (On the phone.)-You three seem confused about who's calling the shots here. I am. Without me, you'll never get the document, you'll never save the neighborhood. You've got to get into Scheck's office. His safe deposit boxes are behind his desk. RITO-We have to get back into his office?

DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Right. Only this time, don't get caught. You've got to find a way to distract security away from the main-entrance. Now, it's exactly two a.m. The bulldozers roll a seven. What are you waiting for? (Hangs up.) SAKI-Man, that Deep Voice is a pain in the… (He's cut by a bus passing by with its brakes hissing.) RITO-Come on. (Rito and the girls run to the bus.)

OSHIZU-Hi, it's us, how you been? MURRAY-Oh. So it's the three teenaged delinquents who busted my door. Think you can make up your own rules, come and go as you please, huh? Couple of renaissance men. (Rito and the girls get onto the bus.) RITO-Sorry about that. SAKI-But we're kinda in a hurry… (Sees the sign "YOUR DRIVER'S NAME IS MURRAY") Murray.

MURRAY-Don't talk to the driver while the vehicle's in motion. (Sign falls on him from above.) The stinkin' bus is fallin' apart. OSHIZU-I know we're not supposed to talk to you while the bus is in motion, but do you think you can drive a little faster? MURRAY-I drive 25 miles an hour, no exceptions, no discussion. RITO-I wonder what bee got in his boxers. MURRAY-Hey, you'd have a bee in your boxers too if you were in my moccasins. My girlfriend left me two weeks ago. Her name is Mona. RITO-Mona? MURRAY-She said she wanted a whole man. SAKI-A whole man? What's that mean?

MURRAY (Shows his prosthetic leg.)-I lost the real one in the war. She thought it was cool at first. And then, in walks Johnny Come Lately and I'm out the doggie door. You meet a girl. You think it's forever, and then the whole thing goes kablooey. She broke my heart, and although I still love her, I made up my mind that from now on, I ain't gonna care about nothin' or stick my neck out for nobody. I'm only looking out for number one.

SAKI-That was an inspiring story. (To Rito) Rito, are you sure there isn't another bus we can take to FTI?

(While Saibai escapes the police station through the sewer. Rito and the girls arrive at FTI. When they get inside, Oshizu points at a security camera.)

OSHIZU-Those cameras detect any motion. If we move, they'll see us. (Rito pulls out the remote-control car.) SAKI-Rito, this is no time for playing with a toy car. RITO-I'm not playing, Saki. (The car speeds down the hall, and camera turns to watch it.) GUARD (Seeing something on the screen.)-What was that?

ANOTHER GUARD-We must check it out. (Two guards run away.)

RITO-We can get to Scheck's office this way. Come on. (Rito and the girl get into Scheck's office.) RITO-Deep Voice said to look in the room behind his desk. (Oshizu pulls a book from a shelf, and it opens a secret door.)

OSHIZU-What are you waiting for? (Rito and the girls see a huge number of safe deposit boxes. They sigh.) SAKI-Well, we'd better get started.

(In the Secret Tunnels, Ringo and the others move boxes of TNT from above into the tunnels.) ZASTIN-Ah, that's the last of it, Ringo. RINGO-Now all we have to do is run this wire up to the street and wait for the bulldozers to come. Then we blow a huge hole, and they fall right in. YU-Sounds great, Ms. Yuuki. Now , let's get out of here. AKIHO-Yes! It is still very creepy.

(At Nick Vermicelli's house, Somebody bangs on the door. Nick wakes up, and opens the door.) KYOUKO'S DAD-WAKE UP, YOU WEASEL! I've just read the fine print. So it's going to be Scheck's Inc., is it? You're trying to double-cross me. NICK-I don't know what your talking about, Bob.

KYOUKO'S DAD-I read the contract, bully! I get a new Building, but Scheck get 51% of my company! NICK-Okay-okay, so it's true, but you signed a contract. There's nothing you can do, buddy. The ink's dry.

KYOUKO'S DAD-You were in on it the whole time! You knew he was gonna shaft me! NICK-Yeah, so what if I did? It's a free county.

KYOUKO'S DAD-Really! Well if it's a free country, I guess I'm free to beat the living snot out of ya! NICK-Bob, don't get crazy. KYOUKO'S DAD-Too late!

(The two fight. Once they get in the kitchen, Nick splashes pickle juice on Kyouko's Dad, and he rips off his shirt, now looking and acting like the Incredible Hulk. Nick knocks out the Hulk-esque figure with the refrigerator door. After that Kyouko's Dad is passed out and Nick Vermicelli finally notices that the key is gone.) NICK-The key. What happened? Oh, no. That dream I had, that angel… That wasn't no angel. It was that ghost girl who hangs out with that orange haired boy! It was really happening! They must've stole the stinking key! (Phones to Scheck.) Yeah, Mr. Scheck, it's me, Nick. I got some bad news. I think I lost the key. Yeah, the key. I think that orange haired boy took it. I don't know, I was asleep. I think he snuck in and stole it. Yeah, I know. I'm stupid, stupid.

(Back in the FTI building, Rito and the girls are still checking the boxes.)

OSHIZU (tiredly)-997. RITO-No. SAKI-998. RITO-Nope. OSHIZU-999.

(The key finally matches the box. Rito opens it.)

RITO, OSHIZU, and SAKI-Empty? SAKI-Where's the document?

SCHECK (From behind their backs.)-Looking for something? (Rito and the girls are startled.) Here you are, back again. After I'd patiently explained that your mission is completely hopeless. It still is, though I'm less inclined to entertain you after you broke into my building again for the second time. Did you think you could get away with this? There are cameras everywhere. I record everything that goes on, day and night. Did you think I'd let you win, let you save your little neighborhood? Don't you realize who I am? I am Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck. I can trace my ancestry back to the founding fathers. Do you know when we lost control of this city? When that ridiculous Tomato Incident took place in your pathetic little neighborhood. Tearing it down and putting my name upon its place will be revenge of the sweetest kind. (Grins evilly.)

RITO-But the document. Where's the document?

SCHECK (Laughs)-Unfortunately, like your little plan, it's about to go up in smoke. (He pulls out the document and burns it in front of the boys.) My guards will now lock you away where you won't cause more trouble. (The guards are ready to take Rito and the girls away.) OSHIZU (Sees a couple of sheathed sabers on the wall.)-Saki! (Rito and the girls use the sabers to repulse the guards.) RITO-Run! (They run from the secret room past Scheck.)

SCHECK (To the guards)-Oh, get them, for heaven's sake. GUARDS-They went that away. Come on. (Rito and the girls are running though the labyrinths of halls.) There they are! OSHIZU-Rito, I'll lose the guys on the stairway. You and Saki head for the garage. See if you can find a way out. Call me on the walkie. Go! (They split. Rito and Saki runs into the parking lot. The phone on the wall is ringing and Saki picks up.) SAKI-Hello?

DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Guys, what happened? SAKI-Man, where are you? DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Never mind that. Where's the document?

RITO-Burned it Scheck burned it. DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Burned it?

SAKI-Yeah, right in front of us. He laughed at us. He said we never had a chance. He's gonna win, Deep voice. DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Don't give up, Rito. RITO (Sighs)-Why not? It's over.

DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-It's not over. There must be something. Aren't there any other copies? SAKI-No. He wouldn't make a copy. Wait a minute. There were video cameras all over the place.

DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Video cameras? SAKI-Yeah, the video cameras record everything that goes on in Scheck's building. All the time. Scheck said so himself. DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Then the document must be on a videotape where he burned it. Rito, Saki, if you can get to the room where the video recorders are, you can find the tape and catch a video of him burning the document. RITO-Yeah, and then we can show the tape to the police and it'll be as good as the document itself. We can win, Deep voice. We can save the neighborhood. Come on, Saki. (Saki hangs up, and runs after him.)

(Saibai gets out of the sewers and hides in the alleyways.)

(Rito and Saki gets into the room with the security cameras displays, and throws chewed gum at the video camera in it disabling it. They find the record of Scheck burning the document. Then they hear guards running past.) GUARD-Down here. SCHECK (In his office notices that he does not get a signal from one of the cameras.)-What the? (He adjusts the camera and sees Rito and Saki in the room. Enraged, he presses a button that sounds an alarm.)

COMPUTER WOMAN'S VOICE (Throughout the whole building.)-

Warning: Intruder, lever five.

Warning: Intruder, lever five.

SAKI-Rito, I'll lose them downstairs. You go upstairs and find a way out.

RITO-Right. (They split up and Rito goes upstairs and arrives in a boiler room.)

RITO (Through walkie-talkie)-Oshizu, Oshizu, I got it!

OSHIZU (On the ground near the FTI building)-You got it? I thought he burned it. RITO-He did. And me and Saki got it the whole thing on videotape. We can show it to the police. It's just as good, maybe better. OSHIZU-Rito, I am moved by your greatness. You've got to get out of there! RITO-I gotta wait till the guards are gone. Saki's on her way down. OSHIZU-Okay, I'm on the street outside the building. I'll get us a cab and meet you out front in two minutes.

RITO-We've got 24 minutes to get across town before the bulldozers roll. We can make it. See you in two, Oshizu. (Rito run. The phone on the wall rings, and he picks up.) DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Don't go out into the hall yet. It's swarming with guards. RITO-Wait, how do you know I'm here? Where are you?

DEEP VOICE (On the phone)-Don't worry about it. The point is you've got the evidence you need to save the neighborhood. Now we've got to get you safely out of the building. (Rito notices the figure of the Deep Voice, and comes closer to it.) If you're caught now, all is lost.

RITO (Looking at the cloaked figure.)-Huh, Deep Voice. Tell me how I can get out of here? (Drops the phone receiver and comes to the figure of the Deep Voice.) DEEP VOICE (Into the phone)-Okay Rito, listen. You've got to wait until the guards go to the other side of the building. I have a plan to distract them, but it'll only buy you a few minutes. They're covering the elevators and the stairs. So… RITO (Stepping on to the roof.)-Deep Voice! (Lightning flashes)

DEEP VOICE (Hiding the face)-Don't come any closer. Ignore that man with the voice box. RITO-Who are you? DEEP VOICE (We can see a bit of white clothes underneath the trench coat)-Uh… No one in particular.

RITO (Approching while Deep Voice is moves back to the edge of the roof.)-No more games, Deep Voice. I'm not doing anything until I know who you are. (A stilt breaks, Deep Voice stumbles and falls on to the ground. We see it was only Kyouko in disguise.) Kyouko?! You? You're Deep Voice?

KYOUKO (Still in voice box.)-Heh-heh. Looks (Normal voice) …like it.

RITO-But I don't get it. How come… How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why you had to make up this crazy secret identity?

KYOUKO-No reason. RITO-But Kyouko, you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood. KYOUKO-So? What's your point? RITO-It's a pretty amazing thing to do for somebody you claim to help. KYOUKO-Yeah, well, I'm a pretty amazing person, Rito. KYOUKO-But, I thought you were on your dad's side. I thought you were gonna get rich of the whole deal. KYOUKO-Money isn't everything. RITO-Kyouko, why'd you do it? KYOUKO-It's my civic duty.

RITO-Kyouko. KYOUKO-'Cause I love a good mystery. RITO-Oh, come on. What's the real reason?

KYOUKO-I don't know. I guess… Maybe I just took pity on you and your friends. RITO-Why? KYOUKO (Stalling)-'Cause… I guess… maybe I kind of find you cute as Run had told me. I guess maybe I even kinda like you a little. I guess you might even say I like you a lot. RITO-You do? You did this for me?

KYOUKO-That's right, Rito. I mean, criminy, what are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble? RITO-Love? KYOUKO-You heard me, pal. I love you. Love you. Who else do you think has been spying on you night and day, telling Run what to do, filling volumes of songs for you to listen? I love you Rito! I've always loved you! Ever since you saved me form the boys form your school! From that moment and every moment since, lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could tell you my secret feelings and could grab you and kiss you and-! Oh, come here, you knuckle-head! (Kyouko kisses Rito like there is no tomorrow. Rito's pupils get small and his hat falls off.)

RITO-I'm confused. Did you just say you loved me?

KYOUKO (Angrily)-What are you deaf? SAKI (On the walkie-talkie)-Rito!

KYOUKO-Not now!

SAKI (Confusedly staring at the walkie-talkie)-Not now? Who the…?

KYOUKO-Oh, Rito, just hold me. RITO (Sneaking out of her embrace)-I-I need to think. KYOUKO-Yes, I suppose you have to think for both of us now, darling. (Tries to kiss him, but Rito dodges.) RITO-Whoa, this is all happening too fast. I feel-I feel dizzy. I need to lie down. KYOUKO-Wonderful. I'll go with you.

RITO-No! I mean, there's no time for that. We've got 20 minutes to get back to the neighborhood before the bulldozers roll! KYOUKO-Bulldozers?

RITO-Kyouko. The neighborhood. We have to save the neighborhood. Come on. Let's roll. (He pulls out a rope with a hook. They get down to the ground using the rope, the rain had stopped but thunder continues to rumble. They head for the bus to see Oshizu and Saki in the bus doors.) Oh no. OSHIZU-I couldn't find a cab. Come on. SAKI-Kyouko? What's she doing here? RITO-No time to explain, girls. We got exactly 16 minutes to get back to the neighborhood to stop the bulldozers. (He and Kyouko get on the bus.) MURRAY-Behind the yellow line.

SCHECK (Sees them leave and smashes the monitor and screams in anger, one last crash of thunder rocks the building.)-No! (Phones Nick) Nick! That orange-haired boy and his girly pals have a copy of the document on videotape and they're headed uptown right now with it on city bus number 13. Get 'em.

Nick Vermicelli (To the phone)-Don't worry, Boss. I'll take care of it. (Hangs up.) All right, everyone, listen up. There's a bus headed uptown. Your job is to stop it. (FTI helicopters rise into the air.) (Back in the bus.)

SAKI (To the driver)-Couldn't you go just a little farter? MURRAY-I do 25 miles an hour. No exceptions, no discussion. RITO-But people's lives are at stake. MURRAY-It's not my problem. OSHIZU-The thing is, Murray, we're kind on in a hurry. A whole neighborhood's about to be torn down and we have the proof that can stop 'em from doing it. We have to get there in 14 minutes.

MURRAY-I'll get you there when I get you there, which, according to my schedule, will be in about 44 minutes. RITO-But that'll be too late.

SAKI-We have to get there in 14 minutes. MURRAY-Then I guess you're goona have to sprout wings and fly, Chester. OSHIZU-Don't you wanna save all these people's homes? MURRAY-Not my problem, kid. RITO-Don't you care the every building from 33rd to 39th street is going to be demolished?

MURRAY (Surprised)-33rd to 39th street? RITO-That's right.

MURRAY-Hey, that's where Mona lives. Hang on to your goodies, kids. We got a neighborhood to save. (The bus accelerates so much that Rito and the girls are thrown with momentum into it's side.) (Scheck drives away from his building. The helicopters fly along.) OSHIZU-Is there anything we can do?

MURRAY-Yeah. You can get down on your knees and pray this hunk of junk holds together long enough to get us uptown in one piece.

(Back at the street Ringo and the others get into trench they have made.)

RINGO-Hey, where's Rito? (Back in the bus.) RITO (Pointing out a drawbridge blocked by FTI men ahead of them.)-Look! HELICOPTER PILOT-In position, sir. NICK VERMICELLI (Into walkie-talkie.)-Do it.

HELICOPTER PILOT (To the drawbridge mechanician.)-Roger that. (The drawbridge starts to raise. Oshizu starts to pray in some kind of language.)

SAKI-I didn't know you were religious. OSHIZU-Neither did I. (The bus jumps over the open space between the two bridge halves. Murray hits his head hard and passes out.) RITO (Runs to the driver and shakes him.)-Murray! (Murray does not wake up, and Rito takes the steer wheel. Murray's prosthetic leg gets stuck in the gas pedal.) OSHIZU-His fake leg's stuck. I can't budge it.

KYOUKO-Oh, great. RITO-Oshizu, you'll have to drive. SAKI-Her?

KYOUKO-Her? OSHIZU-Me? Are you crazy? RITO-Oshizu, you're the top-scoring Runaway Bus player at the arcade. You can do it.

OSHIZU (Still trying to free the pedal.)-Rito, that's a game. This is real life.

RITO-You can do it, Oshizu. I know you can. OSHIZU-Why do you always have to do that, why do you always have to look on the bright side when things are bad? "We can save the neighborhood, we can find the document, you can drive the bus." RITO-Somebody has to. OSHIZU-Oh man. (Get up.) Get on the floor. You too, Saki. (Takes the steer wheel.) SAKI-The floor, why?

OSHIZU-Because I'm driving the bus, OK? And because I'm 18 years old, and I can't reach the pedals. Do it! Rito, you work the clutch. Saki, you work the brakes. And Kyouko, try to get Murray's fake leg off the stinking gas pedal!

(Rito, Saki, and Kyouko do what they are told. They see the grubby man crossing the street with a cart full of cans.) OSHIZU-Brake! (Saki presses the brake. The bus strikes the cart, but the man manages to avoid it.)

GRUBBY MAN-My cans! OSHIZU-Clutch! Clutch! (Rito presses the clutch. The bus goes up the overpass with Scheck right below them.)

SCHECK (Singing as he drives his car down the street.)-You take the high road, and I'll take the low road. (Evilly laughs.) (Meanwhile, Ringo, Yu, Akiho, Zastin, Ryouko, and Tearju are hiding in a blind age.) TEARJU (Looking at Nick Vermicelli and FTI workers through binoculars.)-What the heck are those guys up to? SCHECK (Into the phone)-Is the overpass wired?

NICK (Into the phone)-Yes SCHECK-Blow it. NICK-Ehm, just so it would have been straight, boss, this is pretty serious. SCHECK-Serious? NICK-Yeah, you know, as in 15 to life. SCHECK (Angrily)-Just do it, you incompetent moron!

(Nick Vermicelli presses a button, and a section of highway blows up, everyone allover town sees this as a truck with a ramp stops before the hole.)

(The Scheckvision countdown reaches 00:00:00)

COMPUTERIZED VOICE-Two, one, zero. NICK-All right. It's seven o'clock. Time to take it all down. (Whistles to the workers and the bulldozers start.)

RINGO (Holding a detonation plunger.)-Oh, why'd I eat chilli for breakfast?

ZASTIN-Easy, Ms. Yuuki. Don't blow it yet. RINGO-Okay guys. As soon as I push down this plunger, we'll commence Operation Stop the Bulldozers.

KYOUKO'S DAD (Scaring them)-Hey, what's going on here? 286-DxX plunger, high-gauge wire, C-47 tubing. I know what you're up to. You're planning to blow the street up, make a hole big enough to stop the bulldozers from knocking down the neighborhood. You could do serious jail time for that.

RINGO-Well, I… KYOUKO'S DAD (Smiling)-You need any help?

OSHIZU (Seeing a sction of the highway missing.)-Uh oh. We can't make it, Rito! KYOUKO-Maybe we can jump out. RITO-No. Use the truck. (Shows the truck stopped close to the missing section of the overpass highway.) We can jump the hole! OSHIZU-Jump the hole?! Rito, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Let's do it. MURRAY (Waking up)-Hey, what happened? SAKI-It's Ok, Murray. We're jumping the ramp. MURRAY-Ramp? What ramp? (Sees it and passes out. The bus jumps off the ramp and flies over the highway in slow-motion. Everyone look at it astonished. It lands successfully on the other side of the overpass.)

(Saibai jumps from one roof to another and jumps into one of the bulldozers.)

BULLDOZER DRIVER-Ooh, my, what smells so rank?

SAIBAI-Get out. (Tosses him from the bulldozer.) (

The bus crashes through a construction barricade, getting nearer to their destination. Rito and the girls see bulldozers blocking their way.)

KYOUKO-Now what? RITO-Dad! OSHIZU-What about your Dad? H's in jail.

RITO-He was in jail. (Points out at Saibai using his bulldozer to disable the rest by knocking them over.) Yea, Dad! SAKI-You know he's going back to jail, Rito. RITO-I know. (But one bulldozer is still left and the bus runs into it.)

OSHIZU-Hang on! (The bus falls onto its right side, crashing in the process and stops. People come out to look at the bus. TV reporters and the mayor arrive. The bus is a wreck. Everyone looks worried, until…)

RITO (Finally getting out of the damaged bus with the girls.)-I got it! I got the tape! YU-Oh, that's wonderful, Rito! Uh, what tape? RITO-The tape that'll prove this neighborhood is a national historic landmark and can never be destroyed. All I need is a VCR, and I can show you what I'm talking about.

BRIDGET'S VOICE-I'm way ahead of you, Rito. RITO-Bridget?

BRIDGET-Up here. (We can see Bidget standing at the base of the Scheckvision screen with a VCR under her arm.) TV REPORTERS-Tape her. Tape her.

(Bridget uses a rope with a hook to get down.) NANA-Wow.

KYOUKO (Srcastically)-Hm. Who does she think she is, anyway? Catwoman?

(Bridget gives Rito the VCR and Rito puts the tape into it. Scheck burning the document appears on the Scheckvision screen. They zoom it in.)

MAYOR DIXIE-Oh, my word! That's enough for me. (To the TV Cameras) As your mayor, I reclaim this entire neighborhood as a national historic landmark, never to be torn down. (Everyone cheers. Then Scheck's car arrives.)

SCHECK-It's after seven o'clock. What are you idiots waiting for? Knock it down! TEARJU-It's that lying crook, Scheck! Come on! Let's get the car!

LALA-I got the hupcap! (Scheck get back into the car and tries to drive away. He sees Rito and his friends in front of him and tries to mow them down, but realizes he isn't moving. It is shown that Saibai has already removed the tires.)

(Policemen put handcuffs on him, and take him away.) SCHECK-I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling orange haired boy, that ghost girl, that TV star, and that blond rich girl. KYOUKO-Tell it to the judge, you big donut-hole! KYOUKO'S DAD-Yeah, tell it to your cell mate in Folsom. (Sees Nick Vermicelli trying to run away, and knocks him down.) Where are you going, pipsqueak? NICK-Hey, Bob, I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you breakfast. We can talk. They have a special. (But Kyouko's Dad does not want to hear anything and hits him hard.) MIKAN-Willikers, what a day! Fistfights, car chases and political intrigue. MEA-And don't forget about the overpass blowin' up.

NANA-Yeah, and it's only 7:30 in the morning! I wanna go back to bed. I'm exhausted. (She sits on the detonator plunger.) ZASTIN-NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(But it is too late; the building with the Scheckvision screen blows up. The sound of glass shattering is heard as the screen falls down.)

SCHECK (On Scheckvision screen, now all staticky.)-Change is good. Change is good. Change is good, change-change-good-change-good-change-change is good… (Multipe Schecks appear on the screen until the picture goes out.)

RINGO-Well, what do you know. I thought we set the explosion down the middle of the street. (To Zastin, Yu, Tearju, Ryouko, and Akiho.) You didn't see nothing. Scatter. (Runs away.)

MURRAY (Gets out of the broken bus.)-What happened? We made it!

MONA-Murray! MURRAY-Mona? MONA-MURRAY! You saved the neighborhood! You're my hero. And I'm so sorry I made fun of your leg.

MURRAY-I don't care. I love you, baby. MONA-I love you too, Murray. I love you just the way you are. (They embrace.)

(Rito and Kyouko look at the couple.) RITO-Pretty crazy day. (Steps away from Kyouko.) KYOUKO (Embarrassedly)-Yeah, we said a lot of nutty things up there. RITO-Yeah. KYOUKO-Yeah. Uhm. About all that stuff I said, Rito, I… I mean… It was crazy back there… RITO-Yeah, with all the excitement we just… kinda… KYOUKO-Gut carried away?

RITO-You really did mean all of that did you? You really love me, right?

KYOUKO-Right. RITO-Your feelings are just Run and Lala, right.

KYOUKO-Right. RITO-You like being with my friends, don't you?

KYOUKO-Of course I do. I like being with you and the others. RITO-Then your in the gang. KYOUKO (Happy)-YES! (Rito's friends were happy for what he did as he talked to Kyouko, Saki, and Oshizu.) SAKI-Well, I guess we did it, Rito. We saved the neighborhood. RITO-Yep. I guess everything's back to normal. OSHIZU-What do you say we go shoot some hoops?

RITO-Oshizu, our ball's flat, remember? OSHIZU-No-no-no. just a little low on air. RITO-Wait a minute. Now you're looking on the bright side?

OSHIZU-Somebody has to do it. (They hear Momo singing.) MOMO-"We saved our neighborhood. They could not tear it down. They could not turn our smile into a frown." YAMI (Switches off the stereo)-The show's over, Princess.

(Rito and his friends laughs happily as the picture fades out.)


End file.
